Am Chouno
アム |romaji = Chōno Amu |image = |-|Casual = |-|Idol = |-|Ace = |gender = Female |age = |deck = Granblue |friends = Luna Yumizuki Tokoha Anjou Kumi Okazaki Chrono Shindou Shion Kiba |enemies = G Season 2:Shion Kiba (as Ace,Former) Kouji Ibuki G Season 3:Team TRY3 (Former) Kouji Ibuki (Former) Ryuzu Myoujin |relatives =Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |teams = Rummy Labyrinth Company (former) |anime appearance = GC Episode 1 |jpva = Aimi Terakawa ? as Ace |enva = Selia Sangra |avatar6 = Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose |birthday = 2nd June |blood = A |alias = Ace }} Am Chouno is a character in the second season of Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis. Along with Luna Yumizuki, she is part of an idol unit known as Rummy Labyrinth. In order to save her parents, she joined the Company under the alias Ace, the person responsible for Shion Kiba's family losing their company. She was later fired from the Company after trying to save Luna from being a Peacemaker, leading her to join Plan G in order to reedeem herself. Etymology Her family name, "蝶野" means "Butterfly field", while her given name is a play on the Japanese word amu ''虻 meaning "gadfly." Personality Am takes her job as an idol very seriously, as a result she's rather distant from Luna, isn't used to hanging out with friends, and has a hard time opening up to others. Am also hates the winter, likely due to an accident that left her parents hospitalized. Later into the series, she begins to open up to Luna, becoming closer to her. She also gets closer to Tokoha, being affected when she confronts her about her involvement in Ryuzu's plan. She also wanted her and Luna to continue their job as idols while keeping Luna uninvolved in Ryuzu's plans and unaware of her actions as Ace and later showed guilt and regret over Luna getting involved. Eventually she decided that sacrificing Luna is wrong and rebelled against Ryuzu's plans. As Ace, she adopts an arrogant disposition, despising Shion due to his sheltered life in contrast to hers. Later she admitted enjoying her role as Ace and forcing Shion to see what life really is like. Biography G Season 2 Am first appears in Episode 1, introducing the G Quest along with Luna. In Episode 2, Am introduces the Magallanica Branch Quest and explains the mechanics of the G Quest along with Luna and Gouki. She then performs onstage with Luna while the Magallanica Branch Quest is underway. Am appears in Episode 4 as Ace, coercing Shion's uncle to help her take over Kiba Corporation. She then lures Shion to a bar, where she challenges him to a Pack Fight, with ownership of the Kiba family heirloom and Kiba Corporation on the line. She taunts him throughout the fight, causing him to lose his composure, and wins the match. After the match, she reveals that Shion's loss, which was broadcasted to many political and business VIPs, ensured the success of the takeover, sending Shion into a mental breakdown. Am and Luna appear in Episode 5, rehearsing for their performance in the Dragon Empire Branch Quest. During the break after signing autograph boards, the mitten on her bag falls off and gets thrown away by the cleaners. This causes her to become depressed as it was an important momento to her. When Luna finds it in the trash bags, she gets emotional, hugging Luna while thanking her. After rehearsing, they head to their living quarters and Cardfight. In Episode 6 and 7, Am introduces and explains the Dragon Empire Branch Quest along with Luna and Vangarou, as well as Cardfights participants who challenge them for hints. Am is shown practicing for her idol work in Episode 11 during Luna's flashback. Am appears at the Star Gate Branch Quest in Episode 12, holding a handshake event along with Luna as Rummy Labyrinth. Before Shion's match with Kai, she meets him by chance and encourages him. She is next seen watching the fight with Luna, leading the applause after Shion lost. In Episode 13, Am and Luna leave for work before Chrono's match starts. Am, as Ace, is then seen with the Zodiac Time Beasts when the Snake is summoned. Am next appears in Episode 16, where she holds a Rummy Labyrinth 'Attack You Meet' with Luna. After the event, she leaves due to a phone call, and is seen by Luna, Tokoha and Kumi, who harass her into hanging out with them. After shopping, Am and Tokoha get into an argument about which of their favourite foods is the best, resulting in a Cardfight. After the Cardfight, they proceed to a restaurant, receiving free food and tickets for the Ferris Wheel for being the 100,000th customers. Due to being afraid of heights, she stays below with Luna while Tokoha and Kumi ride the Ferris Wheel. Am reveals to Luna the reason she treasures her mitten as well as why she hates winter: an accident happened to someone close to her during winter, causing her to feel depressed during the season. Am appears in Episode 17 as Ace, after being lured out by Shion who uses Yuya as bait, and is challenged to a Cardfight with the Kiba family heirloom on the line. During the fight, Shion reveals that he knows the Vanguard Association is the one behind the takeover, filming the fight in order to record her confession. After Shion uses his new G-Unit, she loses the match. She is then rescued by a motorbike rider, but her wig is knocked off in the process, revealing her identity to Shion. She is next seen at a hospital, visiting her comatose parents. In Episode 21, Am and Luna appear to introduce the final weekend of the G Quest, and announce their participation in the Dark Zone Branch Quest in order to not let Team Try3 go undefeated. When the quest starts, Team Rummy Labyrinth, along with Try3 are the only participants remaining that did not choose to become a monster. Rummy Labyrinth battles up the tower, with Am doing all the Cardfighting, while revealing through a flashback that Ryuzu Myoujin is considering removing her from his project due to her loss to Shion, swearing to win the quest to prove her capability. Meeting Shion again, she orders Luna to go on ahead while she stays behind to Cardfight him. During the fight, she confirms Shion's suspicions that she was indeed Ace, taunting him about Ryuzu's plan being close to completion. After the Branch Quest ends, she comforts Luna when she cries about losing the quest. Am and Luna appear in Episode 22, announcing the Ultimate Stage of the G Quest. Later, Am receives a message telling her that she will become useless to the plan the way she currently is, giving her determination to improve and make her dream come true. Am then hugs Luna when she tries to cheer her up. In Episode 23, Am and Luna introduce the participants of the Ultimate Stage, Teams Q4 and Try3. In Episode 24, Am and Luna watch Shion's match against Kai, with Am being shocked about Shion not giving up despite having everything taken away from him. In Episode 25, suspecting the forces opposing Ryuzu Myoujin would act soon, Am leaves the stands but is halted by Shion. Tokoha then confronts Am about her involvement in Ryuzu Myoujin's plans, causing Am to become emotionally distraught. She then watches as Shion delivers a beatdown on Shinonome after he reveals he was the one behind Am taking over Kiba Corporation. She then leaves with Shinonome. Am watches with Luna as Try3 win the Ultimate Stage in Episode 26, frustrated about the plan being interrupted by GIRS Crisis. G Season 3 Am appears in Episode 2 requesting Satoru Enishi to not involve Luna in the Company's plans, which he accepts as long as Am remains competent enough to perform her role. She later appeared as Ace, along with Hiroki Moriyama. After Hiroki defeated Taiyou Asukawa in a cardfight she summoned "Chronocharge Unicorn", 1 of the Zodiac Time Beasts, to bring forth "Judgement" to the United Sanctuary branch, leaving her body exhausted afterwards. In Episode 5, Am reveals the true nature of the Company to Luna, who goes to Tokoha for advice. While Luna is talking to Tokoha, Am interrupts them and tells them her reason for working with the Company: Her parents were rendered comatose in an accident, leaving her with the mitten as a keepsake. She wants to open the Stride Gate and bring them back, and for that she acts as the 'Peacemaker', one who summons and controls units from Cray. She also reveals that Rummy Labyrinth was chosen from children who had the potential to summon units. She then says that Luna is unnecessary and she can perform her job alone. Later, Am approaches Satoru Enishi about her unit summoning experiments, not wanting Luna to get involved. However, Luna states that she will "substitute for the mitten" and joins Am. Am watches with Luna as Satoru Enishi fights Mamoru Anjou at the Dragon Empire Branch, and fights Ibuki after Satoru loses. Halfway through the fight, Luna takes Chronobeat Buffalo from Am and summons it, which promptly punches Ibuki into a statue of Dragonic Overlord and proceeds to destroy the Dragon Empire Branch, putting Mamoru into a comatose state in the process. Being visibly saddened by the devastation caused, Am leaves with Satoru and Luna. Am is next shown watching over an unconscious Luna with Satoru Enishi, who reveals the cause of Luna's personality change. In a flashback, Am is shown taking part in an experiment with Luna, which causes severe pain due to the Stride Force required to control the units. However, an anomaly occurred during Luna's experiment, resulting in her losing her sense of self. Feeling guilty for her part in causing Luna's current state, Am breaks down in tears while apologizing. In Episode 15, Am overhears a conversation between Shouma Shinonome and Satoru Enishi, learning that the Company's preparations are almost complete. Fearing for Luna's safety, she goes to free her but is stopped by Satoru Enishi, who she challenges to a Cardfight for Luna's freedom. Throughout the fight, Enishi continuously attacks her resolve, reminding her that Luna's sacrifice is necessary to save her parents and that Luna was only in a comatose state because of her desire to make Am's happiness come true. Am rejects a future brought about by sacrificing Luna, but is eventually defeated and expelled from the Company. After being expelled of the Company and having nowhere to go, Am contacts Team TRY3 to ask for help to save Luna, revealing to them that Luna is going to be sacrificed to open the Stride Gate. She apologises and pleads with them for help, professing her willingness to accept punishment for her crimes. Unable to forgive her for her actions as Ace, Shion refuses and angrily walks off. Apologising again and thanking them for hearing her out, Am gives up and walks away, but is stopped by Tokoha who decides to help Am save Luna. Am promptly breaks down in tears while apologising as Tokoha embraces her. The next day, Am approaches Shion on a rooftop, asking for his help in rescuing Luna. He refuses to forgive her, but accepts her offer to work together for Luna's sake. She then explains the mechanics of the Stride Gate to Team TRY3, Kamui, Taiyou, Jaime and Ibuki at Card Capital 2. Chrono receives a call from Ryuzu Myoujin, and they go out to meet him. Ryuzu makes them experience a flashback of his time with Rive Shindou, and opens the Stride Gate, which leaves everyone on Earth unconscious except Am, Team TRY3 and Taiyou. Chronofang Tiger explains to them that they are meant to be Arbiters, who will fight against the Company and Luna to determine whether Ryuzu's Perfect Future comes about. In the next episode, Am, Team TRY3 and Taiyou enter the Stride Gate, where they are seperated. Am lands on the floating wreckage of a ship, and sees Luna unconscious at the bottom. A projection of Luna appears, claiming to be Luna's will and they begin to fight. Luna's will states that she refuses to allow anyone to prevent the perfect future from happening, for Am's sake, even if that person is Am herself. Am professes her willingness to wait for her parents to awaken naturally, as well as her desire to continue having fun alongside Luna, both on stage as idols and as friends. This causes Luna's will to momentarily revert to normal and ask Am to help her, so that they can continue to be together. Am wins, then flies over to Luna and embraces her while crying. Two months after the Stride Gate incident, Am visits her comatose parents in the hospital along with Luna, who are slowly getting better with the help of medical technology provided by the Kiba Group. She laments her actions while in the Company, and resolves to make amends for her wrongdoings. Am then leaves the hospital with Luna to participate in a tournament held in Card Capital 2, where they also present the trophy. Deck G Season 2 She uses a Granblue deck with Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose as her ace. As Ace her deck improves, focusing completely on the Hollow ability. G Season 3 Am changes her deck against Satoru Enishi. She uses abilities that move cards either to the Drop Zone to call units or to the Soul to draw cards. As with her previous Decks, she strongly focuses on the Hollow ability, and uses her Nightrose G Unit to rapidly call units from the Drop Zone for additional attacks. Gallery Am Character Image.png|Am in GC Episode 1 Am & Nightrose.png|Am with Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose Luna-Am & Nightrose.png|Am with Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose and Luna Am's Diguise.png|Am's Disguise Am is crying in SHOUT！.png|Am crying in SHOUT! Ace Design.jpg|Akira Ito's Ace Reference Undying_Departed,_Grenache_(Anime-SG-NC-4).png|Am as Grenache in GC episode 44 Undying_Departed,_Grenache_(Anime-SG-NC-2).png|Am as Grenache in GC episode 41 Am_with_Nightrose.png|Am with Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose in Stride Gate NightroseAltmile.jpg|Am as Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose Fighting against Shion as Heavenly Decree Knight, Altmile Am next.jpg|Am in NEXT Chants *(JP): Experience despair and rise! This is where I am now! Stride Generation! (as Ace) *(JP): Devour despair and rise! Right now, I'm here! Stride Generation! Battles Trivia *Am has the same Japanese voice actress as Suiko. *Am likes chikuwa. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Granblue Deck Users Category:Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Former Antagonists